


Тридцать процентов

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Brothels, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/M, Fisting, Group Sex, Implied Femslash, Implied Slash, Mercenary Ahsoka, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Sex, Single work, Strong Language, Swearing, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, slave - Freeform, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Редкие пейринги, много мата
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Сначала их хотели выебать, но они изъебнулись, а потом поебались.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Ahsoka Tano
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Тридцать процентов

**Author's Note:**

> Асоке 22 года, Фетту 18 лет, на дворе 14 ДБЯ, а после Приказа 66 прошло 5 лет.

Их поймали за два клика от подстанции.

Дело было мелочь — схватить языка, потрепать языка, выбить из него правду напополам с бредом и быстро все закончить, успев уже к вечеру обернуться до Кореллии.

Все пошло к хатту под хвост в тот миг, когда Боба понял, что за дело приплатили не ему одному. Пока сам он разбирался с дурацкой джедайской выскочкой, язык успел призадуматься, добежать до своих шмоток и врубить через них сирену.

Тут же прилетели шестерки, их с Асокой повязали, как нестреляных первогодок, и запихнули в дохлую спаскапсулу, намертво задраив люк.

— Пизда тупая.

— Мудак.

Так и пролетели еще с полчаса. Асока куксилась, смотрела в один дурацкий угол и уже даже не пыталась казаться джедайкой. Пяти лет хватило, чтобы сбить гонор. Чтобы вставить мозги — нет.

— Тридцать процентов — нормально было, — Боба ерзал, чтобы растереть запястья под браслетами.

— Пятьдесят было честно!

Боба зарычал, рванул руками так, что вспорол кожу, заскрипел зубами. Когда-то ему говорили, что девчонка Скайуокера пошла в найм. Упоминали, что брала заказы на всякую гнилую мелочь, да он не очень слушал. Вот и довелось пообщаться. Тупая дура устроила им танцы и выбила обоим все силы как раз перед тем, как прилетела братва.

— Не доросла еще, чтобы диктовать условия.

Асока посмотрела на него с ядреной смесью бешенства, презрения и жалости.

— Будь бы сейчас со мной мои клинки, я бы надрала тебе задницу.

Фетт фыркнул, отвернулся. Принялся пуще прежнего крутить запястья — ничего не выходило. Новую броню эти ублюдки забрали, даже рубаху стянули и облапали подштанники. Асока сидела впереди: доска — два соска, нулевые сиськи под лифчиком. Между них даже проверять не стали: там и прятать-то было негде. Боба еще раз посмотрел ниже ее лица — убожество.

— Я уже пыталась снять браслеты, — надменно бросила Тано, — их даже Сила не берет. Что уж с тебя взять-то?

У Бобы заходили желваки. Как только эту выскочку вообще не прибили еще в первые годы охоты?

— Тебя же погнали из Храма, — припомнил Боба. Сразу все встало на свои места: и что Сила ее не тянет, и что до нее никому дела не было.

У Асоки задрожали губы. Боба злорадно ухмыльнулся, продолжая выкручивать руки из браслетов. Он почти освободил одну, когда корабль треснулся брюхом, как пережравшая нуна, а потом замолкли двигатели.

— Дерьмо, — поделился он.

Они летели минут двадцать с той драной луны, и Боба знал, докуда тут ближе всего. Уже через пару минут люк выпал, а за ним обнаружились два гаморреанских бугая. Вместе с их языком, рычаг ему в задницу.

— Клон и джедайка, — он отчитался с паскудной ухмылкой. Когда Асока попыталась колдовать, правый громила вдарил ей железом по голове, смачно рыгнул и затянул ошейник. Боба вел себя паинькой: знал всю кухню. Второй гаморреанец подошел к нему, оттянул голову за волосы и забил шприцем под кожу кристаллы. Начнет рыпаться — разорвет шею.

Асоку пару раз шлепнули по лицу, чтобы пришла в себя. Потом пару раз по заднице — поржали. Потом с языком рассчитались — Боба понял, что продешевили, — и вытолкали их на землю. Асока шипела, пока ковыляла до летуна, Боба стоически молчал. Острый гравий впивался в босые ступни. Голые ноги Тано были лучше её перетянутых сисек.

Летели еще минут десять. Асока сначала сжалась калачиком на полу и держалась за больную голову, фырча себе под нос, а потом села рядом. Клетка была узкая, ноги так и торчали сквозь сетку.

— Нет, ну какого все-таки хера? — наконец спросила она.

Звучало риторически, но Боба тоже об этом думал.

— Зелдис-Три.

— Чего?

— Зять нашего объекта держит тут один известный бордель.

Он скосил к ней взгляд и увидел, как ее заколотило.

— С тобой-то все ясно, — отмахнулся он. — Джедайка, будешь крутить задницей.

— С тобой — тоже, — Асока смерила его взглядом. — Экзотика для сепаратистов.

Когда до него дошло, жар прилил к голове и кровь застучала в висках. Клон, они приняли его за пустого клона... Впрочем, не то чтобы их могли интересовать подробности. Жадные до свежего мяса магнаты, которым война поломала судьбу, плевать хотели, кто скрыт за лицом ВАР.

— Побудешь доблестным республиканцем, — забила гвоздь в гроб Асока.

Боба сжал губы. Сетка перед глазами затроилась от злости.

* * *

Их разделили, как только завели внутрь, и какая-то зелтронка тут же принялась мять Асоке задницу.

Асока сначала вырывалась, а потом из ошейника стрельнуло током и голову пробило молнией. Силы вырываться пропали, стоять на ногах — тоже. Гаморреанец сзади подхватил ее под мышки, да так и держал, со знанием дела лапая лекку, пока зелтронка не рявкнула на него, чтобы развернул товар. Асоку крутанули, как набитую силиконом куклу, зелтронка стащила топ и принялась ощупывать ее грудь, но тут же цокнула языком и быстро оставила это дело.

— На четверочку, — будничным тоном бросила она. — Сунь ее в группу Элли, пусть разбирается.

Она черкнула что-то в своих заметках, гаморреанец хрюкнул и толкнул Асоку к выходу. Ей только и оставалось, что перебирать ногами.

Элли оказался разъевшимся тойдарианским крепышом в окружении цветника из раскрашенных тви’лечек в перьях. Пока он со скучающим видом изучал Асоку по диагонали, громила-гаморреанец уже пристроился к одной из его девочек, которая вспорхнула со своего насеста, едва они вошли в комнату.

— Джедайка, значит? — тойдарианец скептично обвел Асоку взглядом. — Третьей будешь. Первые две-то уже ушли. Те, правда, помоложе были, ну да и ты сойдешь.

Асока сглотнула. Вспомнила про лифчик и натянула его по самый подбородок. Ей не нравилось думать про то, куда они могли уйти. И с кем могли уйти — тоже не нравилось. Мерзко было, что сама она давно разошлась с джедаями, а они все продолжали портить ей жизнь.

Ошейник блокировал Силу, мечи остались на луне вместе с другим охотничьим барахлом. Будь бы тут Энакин, он бы точно что-то придумал. Асока думала-думала, но вместо мыслей только больше болела голова. А потом она опять вспомнила, что он мертв, и от отчаяния голова затрещала так, что, казалось, прямо сейчас развалится пополам.

— Ну, светаки мы тебе, значится, подберем, Мики тебя к шесту в бар поставит, — деловито продолжил Элли, — ты, главное, задницей крути. Сзади-то, глядишь, и получше будешь. Чем быстрей хозяина выкрутишь — тем меньше будешь ноги раздвигать.

Асоке подурнело, разбитая голова закружилась, ошейник не давал дышать. Опять вспомнилась Зайгеррия, эта дурацкая роль рабыни Скайуокера…

— Как только тебя купят, конфетка, считай, что оседлала судьбу, — тви’лечка в руках гаморреанца выдохнула пышные клубы дыма и дала закурить приятелю.

— Да ты не парься, не будешь долго работать, — поддержала ее вторая, подтягивая чулки к поясу, — таких милашек, как ты, быстро забирают. Вылетишь отсюда, счастливица, прямо верхом на крепком сенатском хуе.

* * *

— Хор-р-рош, хор-р-рош…

Трандошанин придерживал его подбородок острием кинжала и уже пять минут вертел Бобу так и эдак, любуясь, словно отклячившей зад голой бабой.

— Как представлю, как этот рот будет заглатывать яйца, так сразу становится тесно в штанах. Надо бы вставить в тебя распорки, чтобы не портить зубы. Како-о-ой экземпляр…

Боба молчал.

— Передам парням, чтобы не трогали тебя бритвой. Пус-с-сть колется, ты же боец!..

Он хохотнул, шлепнул его по щеке, как одну из своих блядей, и толкнул громиле. Боба глядел на него до последнего, пока они не вышли в коридор — запоминал лицо. Имени он не помнил, но про ящера знал. Тот здесь и занимался отбором, особенно любил экзотику. А еще через него проходила треть секторального спайса. Потому тут шлюхи и были такими сладкими, что всегда работали обдолбанными. Поэтому тупую джедайку надо было вытаскивать отсюда перед тем, как они впихнут в нее дурь, потому надо было быть паинькой… Боба молчал, когда ублюдок расхваливал его жопу; молчал, когда он его лапал.

Если все пойдет по плану, еще до утра эту тварь выебут его же громилы, еще будет повод для радости.

План почти сформировался в голове, но с кристаллами в шее было сложнее всего. Эта дрянь сливалась с телом, глушилась только волнами на нужной частоте, взрывалась от любой неорганики и на воздухе… Такую пару лет, как придумали, и сейчас только начали вводить в оборот. Благо уже то, что эти идиоты не догадывались, как хорошо Боба знал изнутри их бизнес.

Асока с ее проклятой джедайской Силой была лучшим из его шансов. Все, что ему оставалось, это достать ее раньше, чем спайс сплавит ей мозги в одну вонючую кучу. А уж общаться с допотопными глушилками джедаев Боба научился еще до того, как истлело тело отца на Джеонозисе.

— А у вас тут разрешены свиданки? — невинным тоном поинтересовался он, когда они с громилой вышли из кабинета.

Гаморреанец гыгыкнул. Какой-то другой хряк в конце коридора шпилил обдолбанного в край забрака. Все это не было похоже на строгий запрет рабочих отношений.

— Это еще покажет твоя задница.

* * *

Асока глядела перед собой в зеркало и сглатывала, глядела и сглатывала.

Сверху были два прикрывавших соски треугольника и веревка, снизу — два куска ткани. Светаки и джедайский пояс обещали дать потом, а попозже — поставить на каблуки.

— Да че ты, нормально буде-е-ет… — заверяла ее тощая, как швабра, дредастая костюмерша, поправляя обвитую поверх ошейника цепь. Другой конец свисал вдоль позвоночника: потом его прикрутят к верху пилона.

У Элли Асоке пророчили свободный вечер. Сказали ходить по залу, радовать глаза клиентов и смотреть, чтобы запасы на подносе не оскудевали. Потасканная грудастая тви’лечка, смачно затянувшись косяком, шепнула ей лучше работать ртом и не отсвечивать.

Костюмерша прикончила дорожку и вернулась к наряду. Асоке тоже предложила занюхнуть — та отказалась. Дредастая швабра захихикала, гаморреанец хрюкнул из своего угла. Швабра утерла нос, подошла к Асоке и со всей дури дернула ее за цепь так, что Асока от неожиданности едва не сложилась пополам. Она впилась ей в губы, как присоска, и тут же запустила руку под юбку. Белья не было; чужие пальцы внутри — больно же, пусти, сука!

Асока уперлась руками в грудь, начала вырываться. Костюмерша легко выпустила ее и захохотала.

— Босс лично поставил меня проверять товар, — оправдывалась сквозь смех она. — А ты ничего… Зайдешь ко мне после работы, потолкуем?

Она проурчала последние слова сытой тукой, паскудно облизнула губы. Асока все еще чувствовала ее пальцы в своем влагалище, к горлу подступала дурнота. Ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы холодный бетон обрушился на голову и скрыл ее от всего этого дерьма.

— На выход, лапуля, — швабра шлепнула ее по заднице, задавая вектор в большой мир. По дороге Асоке выдали поднос на репульсорах, полный дури и алкоголя.

Вышла она за сценой, на которой двое накаченных тви’леков под софитами трахали третьего. Те, что его натягивали, были зелеными, а красный под ними смотрел пустыми глазами на столы и шлепал губами, как полудохлая рыба. От столов кто-то поднялся и на ходу принялся расстёгивать ширинку. Асока скорее отвернулась.

Яркий свет выжигал глаза кислотой. Она постаралась не слушать звуки; прошлепала голыми пятками вдоль сцены, спустилась по лесенке к бару. Ее тут же облепили какие-то мерзкие биты, сидящие за инструментами, и стащили с подноса треть спайса. Клиентов почти не было, но глубже в зале она все равно ловила на себе их взгляды. У Элли ей объясняли, что основной ажиотаж начнется через два часа. А пока было время для дефиле.

Асока надеялась, что как только она выйдет в клуб, в голове сразу возникнет идея, но она стояла посреди душного танцпола, оглядывала зал, и в голове звенела пустота. Музыка долбила голову, шатала из стороны в сторону, поднос словно сам летел вперед по известной траектории между столами. Асока шла за ним, неуверенно покачивая бедрами. Дредастая дрянь поцарапала ее, идти было трудно, внутри жгло и тянуло. Почему-то очень хотелось потереть между ног, чтобы все прошло.

Клиент с соседнего столика, который Асока уже почти обогнула, протянул руку вслед и схватил ее выше колена, заставляя развернуться к себе. Асока обернулась вслед за его рукой; огни светомузыки бросались россыпью в глаза, ослепляли.

Ей показалось, что это был человек. Широкий визор на глазах, волосы или парик жгутами, сетка-накладка на кожу — никогда так и не скажешь, кто именно под ней скрыт. С ним за столом были еще какие-то люди, всего пять мужчин. Между двумя уже сидела тощенькая тогрута, ее лекку едва доставали ей до плеч, и те двое игрались с ними.

Мужчина, что остановил Асоку, подтянул ее к их столику. Асока, не соображая, забралась на него, уселась полуголой попой прямо на холодное стекло. Между ног жгло, и она чуть развела бедра. Руки двоих мужчин заскользили по ее телу, приятно оглаживая изгибы. Один сдвинул легкую ткань, сжал грудь и принялся выкручивать сосок, царапал его острым ногтем и больно тискал; второй уже прошелся по ее бедру, и два пальца скользнули внутрь, поглубже забрались ей между ног. Чьи-то пальцы скользнули еще ниже, и Асока машинально приподняла бедра. Они защекотали ее спереди, подхватили оттуда влагу и растерли по заднице, не колеблясь, скользнули внутрь. Асока задрожала, шире развела ноги. Внутри полыхал пожар, все чесалось, хотелось больше рук, чтобы они как следует размяли все там, внутри.

Колено защекотало, и Асока машинально отметила, что кто-то разложил по ее коже бороздки белого порошка, втянул их одной ноздрей сквозь трубку и остатки крошек собрал на пальцы. Потом он поднял руку, и этими пальцами разомкнул ее губы, уверенно втер порошок в десны, растер по губам слюну. Она пыталась поймать эти пальцы ртом, но они ускользали, потом она ощутила их на своих лекку. Их царапали ногтями и сжимали в несколько рук, выкручивали до тупой боли. Асока протестующе стонала, но руки только тянули сильней, а та боль спускалась струями по ее телу, сбивалась в горячий шар внутри живота.

Голова кружилась, низ тянуло так, что, казалось, если прямо сейчас все пятеро мужчин не запустят туда все пальцы, она останется на этом столе навсегда.

Сильные руки оторвались от ее головы и перевернули Асоку, поставили ее на колени и локти, широко раздвинули ноги. Юбка сбилась, влага стыла на бедрах, цепь оплетала шею и тянула голову к полу. Сзади кто-то принялся растягивать оба ее входа. Они пальцами входили в нее снизу по очереди, подхватывали там смазку и переносили наверх. Асока ерзала, глубже насаживаясь на пальцы, недовольно постанывала, когда они убирали руки. Сначала с ее задом работала только одна рука; к ней присоединилась вторая, потом они решили тянуть ее дырку в разные стороны, и тогда кто-то собрал побольше смазки из ее влагалища и начал пробиваться между остальных. Пальцы еще двух рук все так же распирали ее снизу, терли так сладко, что смазка текла по бедрам. Асока пыталась двигаться им навстречу, чтобы они проваливались в нее еще глубже.

Спереди подошел кто-то, заслоняя собой свет от диско-шара. Он схватился за цепь и поднял ей голову. Асока широко растянула губы в улыбке.

«Хорошо работай ртом, лапуля», — толстые красные губы тви’лечки сходились и расходились перед глазами, словно показывая, как надо.

Асока довольно облизнулась и с готовностью раскрыла рот.

* * *

Джедайская недоучка смотрела на него своими огромными глазищами и облизывалась, виляя голой попой, как течная сучка грейсора.

Два мужика сзади уже обрабатывали ее руками, а третий схватил за голову вторую шлюшку и уткнул ее носом прямо между ног Асоки. Та пискнула, закусила губу. Девчонка с жаждой заблудшего в пустыне присосалась к ее щели.

Надо было как-то ее поднять. Мужчины за столом смотрели на него, туго соображая, но до них уже начало доходить.

— Мы парня не вызывали, — хрипло бросил ему один, крайний справа. Но тут вторую шлюху кто-то начал ебать сзади, Асока громко застонала, и вся пятерка вновь отвлеклась на девчонок.

Все, на что надеялся Боба — на джедайский иммунитет, который должен переработать дурь прежде, чем та съест Асоке последние мозги.

— А ее зовут наверх, к боссу, — сымпровизировал Боба, — говорят, она заразная.

И тут же схватил Асоку за задний лекку. Она что-то простонала и принялась лениво брыкаться, но мужчины моментально оторвали от нее руки. Бобе удалось поднять Асоку за шкварник, как котенка, и оттащить в сторону. До блядской кабинки было рукой подать, но их все равно могли засечь. Боба закрыл Тано как мог своим телом, чтобы их вместе не было видно, задернул шторку, и Асока повисла на нем еще до того, как он успел обернуться.

— Полегче, прокаженная.

Боба пытался спихнуть ее с себя, но не получалось. Она обвила его талию мокрой ляжкой, принялась тереться хуже, чем показывали в самой дешевой порнухе. Из нее текло, словно ее уже выебал целый полк, и до одури несло сексом.

Крифф побери все на свете, он же тоже не был железным!

Она повисла на его шее, завела за поясницу уже вторую ногу и начала толкаться, елозить по костюму, растекаться по нему безмозглой биомассой. Не то, чтобы у нее до этого были мозги… Боба дышал, но терял контроль; заглушал эмоции, но ему уже начинало сносить крышу. Он выругался про себя, ощущая, как крепко у него стоит. Очень не вовремя. Представил на секунду, как Хондо трахает Синг, и стало немного легче. Не теряя времени, тут же перехватил Асоку поперек ребер, а вторую руку засунул ей между ног и глубоко толкнулся пальцами внутрь. Он крутил ими, искал таблетку, а Асока стонала и немыслимо выгибалась, жадно насаживаясь, подаваясь ему навстречу. Когда нашел — попытался ухватить, но эта дрянь выскальзывала… Асока мешала, ерзала на руке, стонала в голос, будто ее драли сзади в три хуя сразу, и ничем, ничем не помогала!

В мыслях Бобы Хондо уже сменил целый битский оркестр. Ущербные клоны лапали друг друга на учебке; Палпатин, драть его имперскую мать, раздвигал под Вейдером ноги, отклячивая обвисший зад.

Квадратный корень из «Пи» был один и семьдесят семь; «Пи», умноженное на квадрат радиуса, давал площадь, площадь давала объем закупки криффовой прокладки двигателя, которую он должен был поставить на «Раб» еще неделю назад, чтобы не заглохнуть посреди прыжка на какой-нибудь блядской луне вроде этого дрянного Зелдиса…

Ухватить таблетку не получалось. Асока скакала на нем и насаживалась на руку почти до запястья, крутилась, лезла своими жадными губами к его рту. Боба уворачивался, и она оставляла мокрые полосы на шее и щеках. Он безнадежно пытался ее удержать, и всё же нашарил блядское колесо, которое тут же вытащил и выбросил прочь. Асока жалобно заскулила. Боба не стал тратить время и подтащил ее к столу, распластал по нему звездой, взял ближайшую бутылку и принялся поливать Асоку с пяток до головы .

Она начала проявлять осознанность где-то к концу третьей бутылки. Попыталась поджать под себя ноги и усесться на столе ровно.

— Бля-я-ядь, — выдохнула она.

Боба окинул ее хмурым взглядом и снова задумался о Хондо и Суке Синг, но уже не помогало. Соски Асоки сочными ягодами горели посреди груди, ляжки блестели от смазки и алкоголя, вокруг губ была пошло размазана слюна. Хотелось нагнуть ее и выебать прямо здесь, чтобы до утра не смогла встать на ноги. Он зажмурился, воскресил в голове голос отца, а потом представил, словно Винду жив, и он сам свежует его охотничьим ножом от паха до подбородка.

Полегчало.

Раскрыл глаза и встретился с обалдевшим взглядом Асоки. Не вовремя вспомнил, что из-за этой суки и просрал шанс его убить. Насрать, что ничего бы не вышло, насрать, что сдох бы там сам. Нагнуть ее раком и выебать прямо на этом столе захотелось нестерпимо больше.

Плевать.

Пока он разгребал мысли, Асока более-менее разобралась с руками-ногами, поправила на поясе подобие юбки и выровняла на груди лифчик.

— Да оставь ты их, — раздраженно бросил Боба. — Не время и точно не место.

Асока уставилась на него побитой тукой. Кровожадной и закусывающей по ночам невинными тогрутскими карапузами.

— Есть план. Я вырублю на тебе это дерьмо, — Боба ткнул пальцем в ее ошейник, — а ты мне отсосешь.

Теперь Асока смотрела на него, как на идиота.

— Пошел на хуй.

Ну да, точно. У него же был план, а эта дура считала себя слишком умной, чтобы иметь право про него знать.

— Кристаллы, — закатил глаза Боба и стукнул себя пальцем по шее. — Сначала сделаешь прокол, — он выложил перед ней кинжал и кривую спицу, — а потом возьмешь губами.

Асока прищурилась, он разглядел в глазах понимание. Даже не поверилось сразу, что до нее доперло, почему он обратился к ней.

— Ошибусь, и мы оба здесь ляжем, — откуда-то она еще и знала, как они работают.

«У тебя же есть магия», — хотелось выплюнуть Бобе.

— Лучше так, чем лечь под пятерых, правда?

Асока сжала губы, неуверенно поднялась со стола и взяла в руку спицу.

— А дальше?

— А дальше мы их взорвем.

* * *

Асока сидела на столе, ее ошейник валялся рядом. Фетт сидел спиной к ней, горячий, как термореактор, и сжимал в зубах кусок собственного пиджака. Он дышал глубоко, рвано, шея вздымалась, как после бега, и Асоке мучительно хотелось припасть к ней губами. Она одергивала себя, вспоминала, что всегда считала клонов братьями, что сама находится выше этого и не к лицу ей разменивать остатки своего благородства этими глупыми низменными страстями.

В теории выходило складно, а на практике у нее все так же зудело между бедер. Она еще раз продумала свою мысль, но тело по-прежнему считало ее дурой и требовало просто забить на все и шире раздвинуть ноги. Нет, теперь было даже хуже — Асока же теперь помнила, как хорошо было, когда Боба засунул в нее свои пальцы.

Она ощущала, как в возбуждении кровь опять приливает к лицу и растекается жаром от головы до холодных пяток. Откуда только что бралось? Между ног-то так и не отлегло.

Руки дрожали. Чтобы все сделать верно, нужно было отвлечься. Асока забегала взглядом по комнате, ища, за что бы зацепиться. Нашла валявшегося у стены толстого родианца, с которого было снято все, кроме нижнего белья. Вокруг лежали кожаные жгуты и кляп, саквояж с игрушками, спутанная бечёвка, разбитые бутылки алкоголя. Было ясно, при каких обстоятельствах Боба снимал с него костюм. Асока крепче стиснула в руке нож.

— Ну сколько еще?! — зарычал на нее Фетт.

Асока подумала, что не умеет исцелять. Но алкоголь стоял рядом, на коленях спуталось подобие юбки. Фетту все равно ничто не поможет, если она заденет артерию, а если сделает все верно, то уже и не будет и разницы...

— Тано!

Асока сцепила зубы, закрыла глаза и положила руку с клинком ему на шею. Прислушалась к сердцу, как вбивали в голову в учебке, прошлась по артерии вверх, пока не коснулась Силой места под пальцами. Прокол еще не успел затянуться, кристаллы не прижились и были так близко к коже, что она почти могла ощутить их рукою. Артерия была далеко. Асока сделала надрез вслепую, отслеживая импульсы в теле Силой, вставила спицу и на сантиметр углубилась в мышцу. Боба задрожал; Асока слышала, как трещит ткань под его зубами. Она аккуратно убрала спицу, чтобы не коснуться кристаллов металлом. Дотронулась пальцами до раны, направила Силу на ее края, аккуратно раздвигая их, припала губами к разрезу и присосалась к нему.

Кровь лилась, просачивалась под ее ртом, стекала красными змеями по спине Бобы. Перед глазами искрами взвились огни, Асока трепетала снаружи, и все внутри колотило от близости его тела. Она даже не поняла, когда успела прижаться к Бобе сзади и обхватить его бедрами. Поймала себя, когда начала об него тереться. Губы распухли , она хотела ощутить его член на языке. Лифчик сбился с груди и твердые соски заскользили по смешанной с кровью испарине. Ее возбуждал этот запах кровавой бани; багровое забытье мешалось в голове с живой Силой, которая металась по его телу с жаром расплавленного металла.

Первый кристалл шел с трудом. Асока чувствовала, как Боба неровно дышит, как жар сжигает его изнутри, застилает красной пеленой разум. Она крепко зажмурилась, присосалась сильней, толкая кристалл вверх Силой. Представила, как с той же силой Фетт вгоняет ей член между ног. Машинально обхватила Бобу рукой поперек груди, зажала его талию между бедер, вцепилась второй рукой в волосы и выгнула шею, направляя к себе кристалл.

Фетт гортанно зарычал, вибрация пронеслась по горлу, ударила Асоке в губы, скатилась волной электричества. Его сердце билось так громко, словно готово было выскочить из груди прямо ей в руку. Асока напряглась, додавила последние миллиметры пути, и когда кристалл наконец поднялся, едва не проглотила его, давясь кровью.

Она сохранила его за губой. Следующие четыре шли легче.

— Это все? — Боба спросил, когда Асока уже разжала на нем руки и раздвинула колени.

Жуткое было зрелище: его красная спина, ее измазанная кровью грудь, кровавые потеки между ее ногами. Боба обернулся к ней, машинально махнул рукой в сторону родианца, но Асока все понимала и сама. Она спрыгнула со стола и прошлепала озябшими ступнями по полу, уже даже не пытаясь прикрываться. Подошла к телу, машинально проверила пульс; не обнаружила — и всадила нож глубоко в живот, припала к ране, сплюнула в нее кристаллы и замотала поверх бечёвкой для надежности. Когда обернулась, Боба уже шипел под нос и поливал себе шею остатками алкоголя.

— Что дальше? — Асока подошла ближе и встала рядом. После наркотиков понемногу стало отпускать. В голове прояснялось.

Боба морщился, капли виски текли по его спине, и Асоке хотелось собрать каждую из них языком.

— Склад со спайсом у бара. Подорвем, ты поколдуешь, и вентиляция разнесет дым по зданию.

— Так просто?

Фетт прекратил лить виски себе на шею, смерил Асоку каким-то странным взглядом и снисходительно ей ухмыльнулся.

— Намекнуть тебе про проблему или сама догадаешься?

Асока сглотнула, захотела перегрызть ему горло за этот бесящий тон. Но только после того, как он крепко ее выебет. Да, она и без него догадывалась, что ей будет проблемно выскочить отсюда, не присев по дороге на пару здоровенных хуев!

— А у тебя что, проблем нет? — она хлопнула глазами, словно не стояла перед ним в крови и тряпках. Он хохотнул, словно не она только что отсасывала ему жизнь.

— Я-то под этой дурью часто трахался, — невзначай заметил он. — Иммунитет.

Если бы Асока так сильно не хотела ему отсосать, больше всего на свете она захотела бы отгрызть ему яйца.

* * *

Маскарад все-таки работал, а вот плечо отказывало.

Но по дороге к бару, пока Боба шел в обнимку с ошалелой Асокой, все смотрелось ровно так, как и должно было выглядеть. Учитывая, что этой течной сучке не нужно было даже играть, он бы и сам им поверил. Повезло, что трандошанин не стал ничего проверять и наверняка нарисовал себе глупую историю о джедайке и ее клоне-капитане. Знал бы, кого схватил, не бросил бы его в почти бутафорском обвесе под пухлого родианца.

Боба дал себя облапать, дал достаточно возбудиться, пока сам выкручивал из бечевки руки. Говоря начистоту, ему повезло с заказчиком. Захоти родианец видеть его растянутым на какой-нибудь раме с железом и магнитными браслетами, все могло бы оказаться хуже. Однако родианец любил вязать и душить, делился, как хочет вставить ему в рот, когда Боба начнет задыхаться, и только потом как следует выебать. В другой ситуации Боба бы и сам медленно задушил ублюдка, но времени на удовольствие не было, и поэтому пришлось по-плебейски свернуть шею. В наследство остался неприметный костюм, стремные очки на половину лица, ножи, ключи от звездолета и целый мини-бар алкоголя со всех краев галактики. А вот дури не было, и это раздражало.

— Ты хочешь раскаяться в своих грехах, — Асока пьяно тряхнула рукой перед барменом. — А еще хочешь налить мне газировки.

Чисс с покорным видом вытащил из холодильника какую-то зеленую гадость и бухнул половину бутылки в стакан, сверху заправил трубочку. Асока присосалась к ней так, что у Бобы зазвенели яйца.

Наркота валялась у бармена вдоль всей стойки. Боба присмотрелся к ней и прикинул в голове варианты. Можно было терпеть, и тогда рука могла подвести, а можно было дунуть. Дунуть хотелось больше, но тогда подведет концентрация. Плюс эффект от дыма, который ляжет сверху, минус адреналин. С другой стороны, сила ему будет нужна дольше, чем здравый рассудок. И если ее не хватит сейчас, потом все равно станет поздно.

Боба нагнулся над стойкой, судорожно нашел нужную упаковку среди крошева химии для шлюх, сорвал ограничитель зубами и втер муку в десны. Почти сразу онемели губы, тело стало терять вес, а потом ушла боль. Он бросил пакет, крепко сжал руку, повел плечом — его тянуло, но не рвало. Из-за спины бармена выскользнула девчонка с подносом, и за ней с обратной стороны прикрыл дверь гаморреанец. Боба успел разглядеть, что стена склада за проходом была достаточно близко. Судя по форме зала, комната не могла быть широкой. Вряд ли внутри больше одного охранника.

Стоило пойти туда вдвоем, чтобы Асока своей магией отвела ему взгляд. Или даже ей одной: Боба мог бы смешать ей коктейль еще здесь и отправить вперед, дав в зубы взрывчатку, пока сам заговаривал бармена. На складе бы к ней и вопросов было меньше…

— Отыграй роль еще пару минут, детка, — резко шепнул он ей прежде, чем отойти от бара.

Если гаморреанец внутри не купится на магию и бракованные сиськи, ему ничего не будет стоить свернуть Асоке шею. У Бобы и самого не было винтовки, но отец бы сказал ему, что у него все еще оставались крепкие руки и голова. За ремнем лежал нож, которым Асока резала ему шею. Сука Синг долго бы над ним смеялась.

На дальнем конце стойки удачно стояла бутылка того, что нужно, сигареты и спички, рядом была раковина и сухая тряпка, а под ней — чистящий порошок. На то, чтобы все смешать, ушло не больше пары минут. Бармен все еще изливал душу, Асока сонно кивала, потягивала газировку и ворковала с ним; тви’леков на сцене сменил ансамбль стриптизерш. Редкие охранники смотрели в сторону входов и выходов, лениво следили за тем, чтобы никто не устраивал дебошей. Пятерка клиентов с тощей тогрутой уже раздобыла себе какую-то тви’лечку и, смеясь, по очереди заталкивала в нее бутылку. Под настроение Боба даже любил такие места. Один из его подельников как-то хотел заглянуть после работы в этот бордель, да так и разлетелся на атомы по вселенной. Не то чтобы было, о ком жалеть.

Боба выждал момент, когда громилы уставились в другую сторону, и быстро метнулся от бара к складу. Мир вокруг завращался в цветомузыке; на бегу с трудом удавалось концентрироваться. Он дернул на себя дверь, нырнул в нее и тут же захлопнул, на ходу соображая, что не делал ничего бредовей за всю свою карьеру.

Гаморреанец и правда был один. Стоял спиной к проходу и начесывал секирой пузо. Боба прыгнул на него сзади быстрее, чем он успел обернуться, и всадил нож ему в горло. Тот задергался, стал хрипеть и оседать, и Боба закрыл ему запястьем рот. Тот еще несколько раз ударил конвульсивно головой, шибанул Бобу спиной о стену и затих. Кровь хлестала, струей била в глаза, просачивалась в рот сквозь плотно сжатые губы. Все правильно, Боба пробил артерию, как и было надо, но вонища поднялась, будто труп этого хряка уже неделю лежал на солнце.

Костюм промок насквозь, но Боба заранее спрятал горючую бутылку под тряпками, и она оставалась чистой. Он сбросил с себя пиджак и рубашку, огляделся вокруг, выбил решетку вентиляции, чикнул спичками, поджег фитиль и метнул коктейль вперед. Бутылка попала прямо под наставленные друг на друга паллеты дури. Боба досчитал до пяти, набрал полную грудь воздуха и выскочил со склада в тот же миг, когда за спиной раздался взрыв.

С потолка посыпалась краска, весь народ в зале оглянулся в его сторону, а сзади волнами поднимался дым.

Боба посмотрел на Асоку, она потягивала уже второй стакан газировки. Она глядела на него, глаза были широко распахнуты, губы разжались, взгляд скользил вниз по его окровавленному торсу. Ее грудь не была прикрыта, соски торчали пистолетами, в темноте зала на красной коже нельзя было разобрать кровь.

Воздух кончился, и Боба сам не понял, как глотнул его, — в голову тут же ударила гарь. Асока подскочила со своего места, ее грудь подскочила с ней, прыгнула вверх-вниз; захотелось пройтись по ней членом и крепко сжать. Она принялась делать какие-то пассы руками, ошалело глядя ему в глаза и хватая губами воздух.

Завопила сирена, люди задергались пьяными мухами, повалили к выходам. Зачарованный бармен продолжал изливать Асоке душу, клубы дыма над их головами шли в зал, вентиляция дальше втягивала воздух. Боба сморгнул наваждение, оглянулся вокруг. К нему наперерез уже летели громилы, и он рванул к Асоке. Сбил бармена, неловко перемахнул через барную стойку, ободрался о крошево стекла, но все же ухватил ее за талию.

Громилы бегать вообще не привыкли, вот и дышали ртом за троих. Бобе даже ничего не пришлось с ними делать: едва двое из них приблизились, как тут же столкнулись друг с другом и уже не смогли разлепиться. Третий споткнулся об какую-то разодетую клиентку, она навернулась, свалилась на колени, уткнулась головой ему в пояс и тут же начала пытаться отсасывать прямо через штаны.

У нее был аппетитный зад. Боба был бы не против вставить ей по самые яйца, чтобы она подавилась гаммореанским хером. Асока поплыла, безвольно растеклась по его спине и запустила руку ему в штаны. Боба задержал дыхание, схватил Тано мертвой хваткой и поволок вперед.

* * *

Каждый шаг она билась грудью о его спину и уже с трудом соображала. Она задержала дыхание, но от каждого удара соски все равно наливались болью, любое касание возбуждало. Белый дым сжимался вокруг, каждую секунду заставлял открыть рот, чтобы его вдохнуть. Асока чувствовала, как кожа впитывает его каждой порой, как пожар разгорается всюду, где он ее коснулся. Она двигалась рвано, пытаясь поспеть за Феттом, и изо всех сил цеплялась за его ладонь. Она мечтала о его руках на своей коже, о его члене глубоко в ней, о его языке, толкающемся ей в рот.

Они с Бобой кружились по залу, пока шли к выходу. Под ногами сплелись в экстазе голые тви’лечки, трахая друг друга пальцами и двойным дилдо. Асока шла вперед, но мечтала быть среди них третьей. Везде был разлит алкоголь, кто-то в пухе и перьях извивался на полу и слизывал спирт языком, тут же судорожно себе надрачивая, и Асока была бы не против прокатиться на его члене. У проходной безликая толпа смешалась вповалку друг на друге, переплелась телами, как клубок змей, брала в рот, в руки и между ног все, до чего могла дотянуться. Там были даже бластеры, которыми они трахали друг друга. У какого-то экзота было восемь пальцев, и он работал каждым из них, до предела растягивая залитую блестками зелтронку. Асока запнулась о них, упала, припала ртом к ее чудно пахнущему, хлюпающему в экстазе входу… Боба схватил ее за лекку, дернул на ноги, больно ударил по лицу. Асока встретилась с его горящими глазами, увидела в них отражение самой себя и страстное, сводящее с ума желание.

— Стой, — она не разбирала свои слова, шарила по его груди рукой.

Он судорожно притянул ее к себе за шею и обжег дыханием кожу монтралов.

— Клянусь, как только мы прыгнем в гипер, я выебу тебя во все дыры.

Он поцарапал ей голову щетиной, ногтями впился в лекку и сжал его до боли. Асока видела, как ему пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, как полопались в его глазах капилляры, как губы дрожат, как он скалится, глядя на нее.

Асока еще с трудом, но понимала. Она хотела, чтобы он ее трахнул. Ей нужно было идти за ним. Он дернул вперед, она обогнула переплетенные тела, ощутила кожей лица сквозняк. Внезапно кто-то метнулся перед ними черной молнией, а потом сцепился с Бобой у выхода. Он машинально сжал руку Асоки, и мгновением позже на пол повалилось тело с колотой раной в боку.

Асока перешагнула будущий труп, двинулась за Бобой дальше, с его ножа густыми каплями стекала кровь. Асоке казалось, что она слышит, как глухо та падает и бьется о кафель. Она бы хотела, чтобы Боба взял ее прямо здесь, на этом холодном полу, в этом же ритме. Он не останавливался, ей пришлось прошлепать по крови голыми пятками. Потом был коридор, потом подъем и лестница. Перед глазами уже пошли цветные пятна, когда они наконец вырвались на свободу.

Асока услышала какие-то выстрелы, но охраны не было, звездолеты перед глазами мешались в многоцветную кашу. Асока хватала воздух ртом и не могла надышаться. Боба продолжал тянуть ее вглубь парковки, потом резко свернул и остановился. Асока влетела в его спину грудью и повисла на шее. Он обещал ей секс в гипере, но логика подсказывала, что они уже почти в космосе, раз стоят перед кораблем. Она знала, что он ее хочет. Почему бы не начать раньше?

Как только Асока начала покрывать поцелуями его шею, он опять больно ударил ее по лицу. А потом еще несколько раз. Когда он замахнулся рукой в последний, Асока поняла, что каша перед глазами начинает выстраиваться четкими пятнами, и мысли связываются цепочками из какой-то рванины в голове.

— Хватит, — она глухо прохрипела и закрылась от него ладонью. Боба опустил руку, поднялся по трапу. Откуда-то сверху Асока услышала его матерную ругань.

Он простоял там еще какое-то время; еще какое-то время Асоке требовалось, чтобы реальность прояснилась перед глазами. Как только стало чуть лучше, она поднялась за ним следом.

Фетт стоял на площадке напротив входа и пытался открыть люк звездолета ключом. Скайуокер бы сказал, что ключ был похож на верный, но тут явно стояла защита по биосканеру. Боба что-то колдовал над ней, но Асока его оттолкнула.

— Дай, — она протиснулась на его место и осмотрела то, что закрывало им путь к свободе.

На мгновение прикрыла глаза и представила, что сделал бы Энакин. Едва ли бы он стал копаться в этом дерьме. Она подумала, как он мог бы пройтись руками вдоль ее спины, крепко прижать ее к себе, склонить через перила трапа…

Асока раскрыла глаза.

— Ударь меня по лицу еще раз.

Бобу долго просить не пришлось. Щеку пронзило болью, в монтралах зазвенело и от этого прояснилась голова. Асока отобрала у Бобы нож и со всей силы вогнала его в биосканер. Тот забился в предсмертным вопле, недовольный непочтительным обращением. Стоила эта дрянь больше десяти штук кредитов. Боба уже начал на нее шипеть, но Асока Силой толкнула люк, и тот со скрипом вывалился вперед.

В конце концов, они же боялись не полиции, а работорговцев. Вряд ли у тех были добрые отношения с имперцами, и вряд ли они встретят имперцев по пути до ближайшей луны, где можно будет разжиться кораблем.

Асока вошла внутрь, Боба молнией метнулся за ней. Нырнул под капитанское сиденье, быстро замкнул проводку и через три минуты они уже размазывали галактику по лобовому стеклу.

Асока упала там же, где и стояла, глядя перед собой в одну точку. От гремящего шлюза несло холодом, внутри по-прежнему полыхал пожар. Она боялась закрыть глаза и увидеть под веками Энакина. Вибрация от пола шла через все тело, отдавалась сладкой истомой под животом. Боба пришел, встал перед ней и рывком дернул ее на ноги.

— Тридцать процентов — нормально было, — криво ухмыльнулась ему Асока.

Его глаза были красными от крови, кожа от нее казалась коричневой, а руки — черными. Он смотрел на нее и хмурился. Асока облизнула губы.

Он повалил ее на стену грудью вперед, засунул внутрь пальцы и уже через мгновение глубоко вошел членом. Асока не знала, что она способна так громко кричать. Он ее трахал, она билась о корабль монтралами, прикусила губу. Внутри все горело, желало глубже, сильней и больше, ощущения боли терялись. Боба протиснул руку перед своим членом, вставил несколько пальцев, распирая ее на себе, и Асока сорвала голос до хрипа.

Огонь внутри не утихал, лишь распалялся с новой силой. Боба тер рукой клитор, кусал лекку, рычал в монтралы так, что казалось, будто разорвет на части. Асока хотела обернуться, но он заломил ей руку, оттолкнулся от стены и нагнул ниже. Асока шире расставила ноги, его яйца били по бедрам. Она хотела, чтобы он накачал ее своей спермой, а потом еще и еще — чтобы он не переставал ее трахать.

Асока захрипела, снова закричала, и он заткнул ее рот пальцами. Она сосала их так, как сладко мечтала полчаса назад, высасывая из него кристаллы. Впивалась клыками, обходила языком каждый ноготь, глотая вкус смазки, крови и дыма, попыталась взять всю ладонь в рот. Всего было мало.

Боба ускорился, вырвал руку из ее влагалища и вставил пальцы в зад, принялся толкаться ладонью. У Асоки подогнулись колени, она завалилась на холодный дюрастил и ощутила, как страсть прознает ее от того места, где он распирал ее своим членом, до самых кончиков лекку. Она вцепилась в его пальцы зубами, подалась бедрами навстречу, раскинула шире ноги.

Боба забился в ней сильнее, потом перевернул на спину, упал над ее головой, разжал челюсть рукой и глубоко вошел в раскрытый рот. Его сперма была вяжущей на вкус, скатывалась по языку. Асока языком собрала ее всю до капли и проглотила.

Он задышал глубоко, глухо, переступил через нее и тут же свалился на пол. Асока смотрела пустыми глазами в потолок.

Раздался писк автопилота — он предупреждал о выходе из гиперпространства. Асока поняла, что они летели полчаса до места, где повстречались утром.

Она обернулась к нему. Его член опять стоял колом, по ее бедрам продолжала течь смазка.

— Надеюсь, больше не увидимся, — сказал он.

Асока кивнула.

И уселась на этот член сверху.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено серией этих работ, характеры взяты из серии, разрешение автора получено: archiveofourown.org/series/1932067


End file.
